warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Legs/Quotes
Greetings *''"If your ambition is the acquisition of a new addition, I'm just the patrician to hear your submission. Pets MOAs? We got 'em all."'' *''"Step on up, quick-like and snappy. I pay off some debt, you walk away happy. Now whaddya need? MOAs? We got MOAs. Right!"'' *''"Look around. Now, don't be shy. Good friends, good buddy, ain't hard to buy."'' Farewells *''"Just here for the show?"'' *''"Nooo sale. Right. It was the rhyming, wasn't it?"'' *''"Well, I'm also available for parties."'' Idle *''"Hey yeah! Need to equip your trip with companionship? Talk to Legs baby, the knowa and showa of primo MOA."'' *''"Pets at impress design express, your request for the best has been addressed."'' *''"Every bod a workhorse, re-inforce supports endorse, does all it purports of course, leaving no course for buyer's remorse. WE GOT PETS!."'' When Leaving *''"See ya later, agitator."'' *''"New items daily! Or, as often as Boon can steal them."'' *''"Cheerio."'' *''"And just like that, they were gone."'' *''"I think that went well."'' *''"Right, now where did I put that bucket of spare ankles."'' Purchasing Offerings * Assembling a MOA If the Player has no MOA Components *''"I ain't part of what you might call... a legitimized supply chain. But! Bring in your own gear: heads, engines, payloads - and I'll put together a little buddy for ya quick smart, no questions asked."'' *''"I work with salvage. Bring in heads, engines, payloads, and I'm your mucker."'' *''"Can't work with what I don't have, cove. Gonna need some parts before we have this conversation."'' If the Player Waits *''"I'd offer you a nutrient canister but you don't look like you're hooked up for it and I'm all out."'' *''"This is my favorite part, y'know. The parts get chosen, and a little fella gets born from it all. It's all down to you."'' *''"People say MOAs don't got no personality, but it's all in choosing the right components. You take your time."'' *''"Need any help with that?"'' *''"Just one more piece and I can get to work."'' *''"Last piece. Big moment. Drum roll!"'' Selecting MOA Components *''"Okay. Okay. I see where you're going'."'' *''"I like it."'' *''"Nice."'' Creating a MOA *''"There y'go, little fella. On your feet."'' Gilding a MOA *''"Something this beautiful shouldn't be walkin' around without a name. Anything spring to mind?"'' *''"So. She got a name?"'' *''"I always like to name 'em. You should name her. What's her name?"'' Confirming the Name of a MOA *''"Sure, why not."'' *''"Welcome to the world, kiddo."'' *''"Does kinda complete her, don't it?"'' Skipping the Naming of a MOA *''"Free to be her own thing. Awright."'' *''"Yeah. She is what she is."'' *''"A thing unto herself. Sounds like somethin' The Business would say."'' Browsing Today's Special *''"A sleek little freak, take a peek, step on up! Critique this physique! Hand-made, hand-designed, one of a kind. For today only. Seriously chic."'' *''"Ya want a Moa since you were protozoa, mechanical friend, fides that are bona. Wait no more cove, my gear's all class, it's the daily special! I only take cash."'' *''Ya know ya want it, this revel's on the level. Bust open that wallet, it's a one time Special!"'' Old Mate Exclusive Dialogue Re-introduction *''"You seem ace, so here's my face. But understand; I just got lucky, and I think you're beautiful just as you are."'' Greetings *''“Why’s Smokefinger always gotta be ridin’ me? ‘Wastin’ my youth’. Better wastin’ my youth hangin’ out with my awesome robots than talkin’ to dirt. Whatever. What can I getcha?”'' *''“Well! I do delight in the sight of fave-oh-RITE. How are you doing, friend?”'' *''“Lookee before me, who’s this that I see? The Outworlder! Buddy! Long time absentee! HOW ARE YA BABY!?”'' *''“I keep tryin’ to get Biz to tell me stories, but nothin’. That cove was a real doer back in the day. Eudico’d say "Give ‘em The Business" and then things’d get real hectic.”'' *''“My family didn’t make it out the first time Solaris U got stomped. Aw, I know Eudico reckons it’s her fault but I don’t see it thataway. She’s done right by me. Way I see it, she and Zuud? They’re my family now. Need anything?”'' *''“Well hey! It’s the familiar killer to whom I love to deliver. Tell me the good news, sweets.”'' From Fortuna Fragments *''"So I ain't got no fam - biological or logical. Mumsie and Dadsie got burned up workin' for Solaris United the first time. Figured I'd be a ventkid, but then the Temple came lookin' to collect on what I took from 'em, an' left me barely a head. So really things could only get better from there."'' *''"Can't be a ventkid all MOA'd up. Don't fit, can't crawl, can't board. So I make my logical fam right here in me shop. Y'can see the resemblance. Runs in the family. Woulda been a ventkid, though. For sure."'' *''"Mister The Business has been really good to me since... since my accident. Always comin' over with somethin'. I tell him he doesn't have to, but he says to me "In revolution, it is the weakest who sacrifice the most. You've done your part, that I might do mine." And then he hands me a nutrient canister or a part I can use. It's nice and all, but why's he looks so sad about it?"'' *''"Mister The Business got me thinkin': me and my MOAs, we're tight. I need it, they do it. If Nef does try musclin' the Solaris out with his MOAs again... I might just replace his with some of my own. Get inside his head, chek? I mean, I'd rather be gettin' my music to the people, but who says I can't also be a beautiful spider at the center of a big ol' web of subterfuge and intrigue?"'' *''"I was hangin' in my rack the other cycle, 'bout to power down, an' I hear Boon and Roky and the venters bangin' skeg on the pipes and ducts. They had a good bounce goin' so's I start singin', as I do. Got a little loud, and the skeg stops. I get all quiet like. Really stepped in it, thinks me. Then the grill pops and Boon's got his head in my hab sayin' "Keep it going'!" Didn't sleep much that night. Neighbors neither."'' Category:Quotes